


A Niloy Fic

by Junoisdivine



Category: Horizon Zero Dawn
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Treezie’s classic Reylo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junoisdivine/pseuds/Junoisdivine
Summary: Short Aloy/Nil fic:)
Relationships: Aloy/Nil (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Niloy Fic

aloy picks up nil and dunks him into the garbage. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> Aloy may be bisexual but she sure as hell isn’t attracted to the war criminal and this ship fucking ships


End file.
